


Stop, Rewind

by silverinerivers



Category: Hunter X Hunter
Genre: Fluff, Friendship, Friendship/Love, Gen, Groundhog Day, M/M, Post-Canon, Time Loop, Wishes, written for Killua's birthday
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-07
Updated: 2020-07-07
Packaged: 2021-03-04 07:41:29
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,887
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24920005
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/silverinerivers/pseuds/silverinerivers
Summary: Killua finds himself waking up on Whale Island over and over again on his last day there.He doesn’t seem to mind though.
Relationships: Gon Freecs & Killua Zoldyck, Gon Freecs/Killua Zoldyck
Comments: 12
Kudos: 127





	Stop, Rewind

**Author's Note:**

> This is just a cute little fluff piece written for Killua's birthday. Can be read as platonic or romantic. Hope you like it!
> 
> Title is from Rewind by Zhou Mi.

The first time it happens, Killua thinks it’s a dream.

He wakes up facing the wall, snuggled next to Gon instead on a ferry. He’s wedged in against the wall in a bed Gon has long outgrown, half covered under their shared blanket. He tentatively shifts against Gon’s body, and has to wiggle a bit more room for himself when Gon drapes his arm over him.

“Five more minutes.” Gon mumbles, and slots himself right into the space above Killua’s shoulder. Killua freezes. It isn’t terribly uncomfortable, but the tips of Gon’s hair tickles, and he can feel the warmth of Gon’s breath against his face, steady and soft.

Killua attempts to go back to sleep and when he fails to, he’s not terribly surprised. It wouldn’t make sense to be able to sleep while dreaming. Instead, he counts the rhythm of Gon’s breaths, _one, two, three,_ and when Gon finally wakes, twenty minutes later with a doozy of a smile on his face, Killua finds himself smiling back.

“It’s your last day here Killua. What do you want to do?” He mumbles.

Killua blinks.

“I – anything is fine by me. I think Alluka wanted to see the flower fields?”

Gon’s face lights up, and they’re on their way.

The second time it happens, Killua knows in his bones that something is wrong.

He wakes up facing the wall, discoloured beige and far too close and the feeling of déjà vu makes him shudder.

Gon rolls over to the other side of the bed with a huff. The weight of the bed shifts with a small squeak, and Killua slowly turns over to look at Gon, who is a lump under the blankets he’s managed to drag with him. With ever so slight hesitation, Killua raises an arm to poke at Gon’s cheek. His best friend makes an upset noise but ultimately stays put. The reaction tugs on something affectionate deep within him, and he reaches out in an attempt to grab it again before it fades away.

Killua pokes Gon again, and again, and again until Gon can’t pretend to sleep anymore. The room echoes with the sounds of Gon trying to hold back his laughter and he finally turns flat on his back with open, drowsy eyes. He stares right up at Killua, mirth twinkling in his eyelashes and the edges of his mouth.

“I’m up, I’m up! Sorry, it’s your last day, I didn’t mean to sleep it away.”

 _I wouldn’t mind._ Killua thinks immediately but opts to flick Gon off instead.

“C’mon then. Alluka’s already gotten up.”

“What do you want to do? It’s your choice as the guest of honour.” Gon teases. His hair’s a mess when he wakes up in the morning, spikes in disarray and falling all over his face. Killua chuckles at the sight all too fondly.

“Swimming? The weather looks quite good.”

The skies are clear, and the sun is shining right through the curtains. Gon is grabbing his swimming trunks in a frenzy, tossing Killua a towel to pack up.

“Let’s make the most of today Killua!” Gon exclaims, and Killua pushes away the feeling he can’t put a name to, in a slot that doesn’t fit. Despite that, there’s an euphoria in the reality of Gon’s words, and Killua chooses to live the day once more.

When he and Alluka departs for the day’s last evening ferry, he hugs Gon. The embrace feels a bit too tentative, and Gon seems to want to say more, his brows furrowed and his body language less firm than what he’s used to. Gon is loud and headstrong and this isn’t like him.

“You okay?” Killua asks.

“Yeah. Have a safe trip back.” 

The next time, Killua wakes up to the wall and the sound of Gon’s breathing and he feels oddly at peace.

When they get up, Killua checks his pockets and finds two ferry tickets, still pristine and unstamped. It only confirms what he was already quite certain of. It’s his last day again.

Alluka looks at him puzzledly.

“Are you okay brother?”

Killua nods absentmindedly.

“Yeah, Gon asked if there’s anything we really wanted to do. How about the flower fields? I think you mentioned wanting to go before.”

Alluka grins. “Yeah, let’s!”

She looks just as excited as she did the first time, the second time, the – which time would this be? Killua’s not sure.

There’s a clicking sound from behind them, and Killua catches Gon holding a camera, grinning with sharp teeth.

“Let’s make some memories that will last, shall we?”

The irony isn’t lost on Killua, but he smiles for the camera anyway.

The next few times, Killua switches things up just because he can. They explore a nearby cave and Gon scares Killua with a slimy bug he found in the wall. The three of them go fishing, and Gon dramatically retells them the story of how he was able to leave for the Hunter exam in the first place. They’d visit all the shops in town and compete to see who can buy Alluka the best present – Killua wins and Gon calls her decision biased with a pout.

They visit the field of flowers on the east side of town every few rewinds because Killua knows it brings Alluka joy each time. Gon will snap pictures of the yellow and green hues of wide-open sunflowers against Alluka’s dress, and they’d chase each other until inevitably Gon or Killua would manage to tackle the other down into the dirt, laughing as they go. The weather is gorgeous each and every single time, rays of sun glowing each flower petal up, as bright as this everlasting day has been.

He presses a kiss to Gon’s forehead one morning with a courage he forces upon himself, knowing that Gon won’t wake, that even if he does, he won’t remember. He pulls himself back from doing more.

Each evening, they have dinner together. Aunt Mito cooks up a storm and he devours every bite. His compliments grow louder each time he goes through this, until finally, Aunt Mito blushes at the sheer conviction in Killua’s words. He’s not going to be shy about it; this is a lot better than what he and Alluka sometimes have to live with on the road, rummaging what’s around for a quick bite before they hit a big enough city.

Then, they’d go and pack everything up to catch the ferry. Killua never rushes anymore; it doesn’t matter if they’re late anyway. Gon would apologize for the lack of space for the two of them during their stay, sheepish and a bit guilty.

“It’s okay, I’m used to it by now.” Killua says.

Gon frowns.

“I know, it’s been a week, but I wish I could’ve provided you guys a bigger space. Next time, would you stay longer? Even if you’re stuck with me in this tiny bed?”

Killua yawns and hums in agreement. He’s long since overstayed his welcome, and the small bed feels exactly like a home he hasn’t had in years now.

“I wish you didn’t have to go.” Gon whispers.

 _Me too._ Killua thinks, and as he’s about to say the words, the missing piece turns on its side and falls into place.

The next morning, Killua sneaks out from the bed without disturbing Gon. He could have always done it, assassin stealth training and all, but it’s somehow been more fun messing with Gon, staying close for a little while longer.

He finds Alluka in the kitchen already, chatting with Aunt Mito.

“Can I borrow Alluka for a moment?”

Aunt Mito just smiles gently at them both.

“Of course.”

“What’s up brother? You look worried.” Alluka says.

Killua shakes his head softly.

“No, I just, can I talk to Nanika for a moment? I want to check something with her.”

Alluka doesn’t look convinced, but she agrees nonetheless. Her face morphs and Killua is met by swirls of inky eyes that he’s grown to read so well.

“Hi Nanika. How are you?”

Nanika’s lips curl into a smile.

“Good! I love Killua.”

“I love you too Nanika. Thank you, for caring about me.”

Nanika continues to smile at him silently, expectantly.

“The night before we were supposed to leave, the very first time, I wished that we didn’t have to leave so soon.” Killua starts.

Nanika’s smile drops.

“I was talking to myself. I didn’t realize you were listening Nanika.” Killua says softly.

“Killua was sad.” Nanika says back. Killua hears the meaning behind her words; _I wanted to make it better._

“I know. Thank you Nanika. But I think I’m okay now. You can let it go.”

Nanika tilts her head.

“Killua wants to stop?”

“Yes, I do.”

She’s silent for a few seconds, mulling over Killua’s ask.

“One day more.” Nanika perks up, excitedly.

There’s no reason for dragging it on a day longer, but he doesn’t want to destroy that hope in Nanika’s eyes, the gleam of childlike wonder and unexplainable power. He’s had so many days already, one more won’t do any harm, right?

“Okay, one more day.”

The next day, Killua wakes up next to Gon, his skin on fire with the knowledge that this will be the last time.

“What do you want to do? For your last day?” Gon asks as he tosses onto his side to look at Killua with half-lidded eyes, his eyes like a delicate amber, a light that won’t go out.

Killua looks at him, his breath caught in his throat.

“You pick, I’ll pick the next time I’m back.”

The entirety of Gon’s face lights up, like he’s been holding something back all this time.

“Next time?”

Killua chuckles. “Of course idiot. Why wouldn’t there be a next time?”

Gon wraps one arm around Killua, and they’re as close as they’ve been the sixth time when Killua was pulled into a headlock in Gon’s sleep. This time though, it’s tender, and Gon’s leaning into the top of Killua’s head.

“Killua’s always busy, taking Alluka around the world. You came by because it was on the way, with barely a week’s notice. I didn’t think, well, I didn’t want to hope.”

Killua gulps.

“Sorry.”

A few heartbeats pass between them, and Killua finds that one word lingering the air so woefully inadequate. The courage has been zapped out of his veins, because Gon will remember this, this Gon won’t forget whatever he chooses to say next, and yet –

Of all those times, Killua’s only ever said the truth.

Why is it hard to say the truth out loud? It really shouldn’t be.

“You don’t have to say that. I’ve missed you a lot. I was afraid that if I came to see you, I wouldn’t want to leave.”

Gon pulls back and stares at him, the sun in his gaze, strong and unyielding.

“Then don’t leave.” He jokes, falling terribly flat. “I’ll miss you.”

“I’ll miss you too. I’ve always missed you.” Killua murmurs back and curls up against Gon’s shoulder.

This week, his two paths converged, and he didn’t want it to end. One day soon, they will converge again.

And if they don’t, he’ll just have to shape his own path, so it brings him back to Gon, every chance he gets.

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading! kudos & comments make my day - I also have a Twitter now lol, so feel free to come say hi at [silverinerivers](https://twitter.com/silverinerivers)!


End file.
